Justification
by MsButterWorthless
Summary: "Did you have to break that girl's glasses?"-"Of course I did."-Somehow, his answer just wasn't good enough. (Set during the Marauder Era)


**This was written for the Team Competition on the HPFC forum.**

**Warnings: warning for bullying, which might be triggering to some.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Navigating through her dormitory in the dark was harder than Narcissa had thought it would be. She thought about lighting her wand so she could see ahead of her, but she didn't want to alert anyone to what she was doing.

It was a bit of a struggle, but after a few more minutes and a lot of hissed swear words (from jamming her toe on Rita's trunk), she had finally managed to make it to the portrait that hid Slytherin house. Narcissa let out a relieved sigh and pushed open the portrait.

The dungeon corridor outside was cold and empty, and lit much better than her common room was. It didn't take her nearly as long to figure out which direction to go.

She turned to her right and took a series of twists, turns, and staircases to get to her friends agreed upon location.

It took a while to find Gryffindor Tower, as she had a hard time remembering her instructions, but she found her way there less than a minute from when they had agreed.

A small semi-circle of people stood outside the portrait that supposedly housed Gryffindor house, and Narcissa was relieved to see Lucius' unmistakable hair amongst the rest.

She pushed through the crowd and tugged on Lucius sleeve.

He looked down at her, and his face broke out into a small slanted grin. "You showed up."

She nodded, pulling her hand from his sleeve. "I did. But why are we here?"

"You'll see it's going to be gre- oh! It's starting, come on Cissa, get closer to the wall."

She was shoved against the stone walls, squashed between Lucius and some 7th Year Ravenclaw. People were shushing each other and trying to hide excited giggles.

Then the Gryffindor portrait opened the smallest bit. Everyone fell silent. Narcissa wasn't quite sure what was going on, but she could feel the enthusiastic anticipation rolling in waves from the people around her as the portrait opened wider.

From out of the dark hole in the wall stepped out a short, stumpy girl with her hair pulled into greasy black pigtails. Her glasses were as ugly as she was, thick framed and far too large for her face.

The girl –who looked no older than a 3rd Year- let out an obnoxious giggle and looked from side to side.

"Sirius!" The girl's squeaky voice made Narcissa grit her teeth in irritation. "Where are you?"

It was at that moment that Narcissa found out exactly what they were all during there.

The 7th Year in front of her pulled out his wand and after a quick whisper under his breath, the girl stood motionless in the middle of the hallway.

Narcissa was horrified. She turned to Lucius to ask exactly what he was playing at, but the look on his face scared her. The grin on the Slytherin's face was dark.

The small group squashed against the wall all crowded around the Gryffindor, and within minutes the girl was being levitated up into the air and dragged behind the group as they all loaded themselves into an empty room.

The 7th Year who had frozen her grinned around at his companions. "Why don't we help this poor thing get ready for her date?" A small, hushed cheer rose from the group.

The 7th Year stared down at her as if contemplating how best to get her ready. He circled around her, clicking his tongue and muttering, "oh, this simply won't do!"

Finally, he came to a stop in front of her and pointed his wand at her hair.

"First things first, we _must _get rid of these hideous pigtails," He told her with a wicked grin.

Both pigtails dropped to the ground. The 7th Year had severed the hair right at the base of her head, above the ties. Two thin lines had appeared on either side of her neck where the charm had hit and small drops of blood trailed down the Gryffindor girl's neck.

* * *

As the next few hours progressed, Narcissa neither joined in on the activities or leave. She sat on one of the desks and stared determinedly out the window as she heard laughs and sniffles.

Finally when it seemed they were going to leave the girl alone, Narcissa heard Lucius slip away from her side and walk towards the others.

"I don't think that's good enough. Maybe just one more thing." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Narcissa turned around incredulously. They were going to do _more_ to the poor thing?

It wasn't like there was anything left they could do to the Gryffindor's appearance. Nearly all her hair had been cut off, her face had been cursed to break out into boils, her teeth had been shrunk nearly all the way into her gums, and her eyebrows had been plucked away.

Narcissa shuddered at the face they had left her with. What more did they want from her?

Narcissa got her answer. A pale arm grabbed at the girl's ugly glasses and grabbed each lens in both of his hands. With a sick grin, Lucius bent and twisted the frame into an awkward lump of metal. He tossed it over his shoulder.

"You won't need those anymore."

The people around him howled with laughter. The 7th Year straightened up and wiped a tear from his eye, and grinned. As if his smile was a signal, everyone else grabbed their wands and headed out the door in groups of two or three.

Lucius walked up to her and extended his arm, gesturing towards the door. Narcissa hesitantly took it, looping her arm through his.

It took them a while to make it back to their common room. The trip there was silent, except for Lucius humming a happy tune under his breath.

When they finally made it to the common room, Lucius walked Narcissa up to her door. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and turned to walk away.

Narcissa put her hand on her dormitories door knob, but didn't open the door.

"Lucius?" She called to his retreating figure.

The figure halted, and then turned around. "Yes?"

"Did you have to break that girl's glasses?" Narcissa asked.

Lucius sighed and walked back towards her. "Of course I did."

"Why?" She shot at him quietly.

He seemed to contemplate her question for a moment, and then looked down at her. "Because she was a Mudblood and she deserved it."

Lucius walked away, and Narcissa let him go this time.

Narcissa lay awake in her bed for a long time, thinking on Lucius answer. Somehow, it wasn't good enough.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, this was extremely difficult! Delving into Narcissa's mind was a difficult and confusing journey, which resulted in this twisted mess. I'm still not sure I got her character spot on, but I think I did well enough.**

**Please read and review!**


End file.
